1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearms and weapons that operate by propelling a projectile toward a target point. The invention eliminates the need for using live ammunition during the hunting and/or target acquisition activity and can provide a visible record of the result of discharging a projectile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a large amount of activity has been devoted to improving the sighting apparatus for rifles, firearms and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,691 entitled PARALLAX-FREE TELESCOPIC SIGHT, a sighting apparatus is described in which an optical system compensates for the parallax resulting from the distance between the sighting apparatus and the barrel of a firearm In U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,552 entitled RANGE FINDER TO CONTINUOUSLY DETERMINE RANGE UTILIZING A RETICULE HAVING INDICIA, a beam of light associated with the sighting apparatus is used in conjunction with marking in the sight reticle to establish target range. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,408 entitled RANGE AND ELEVATION DETERMINING DEVICE, markings on the reticle can be used with a target of known dimensions to determine distance and range information, including ballistic characteristics of the ammunition being used. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,494 entitled GUN SIGHTING AND RANGING MECHANISM, a sighting apparatus includes an optical system in which the alignment of two images provides a range determination. The ranging function can be combined with the tilt of the rifle relative to the firearm barrel to compensate for the projectile trajectory. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,875 entitled SIGHT FOR USE ON HAND FIREARMS AND A METHOD OF USING IT, a luminous sighting spot is provided in the same optical image as target image. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,587 entitled RETICLE AND TELESCOPIC GUNSIGHT SYSTEM, a plurality of apertures associated with the sighting apparatus is used to determine a range of a target of known dimensions. In addition, the sighting apparatus includes a plurality of adjustment mechanisms for entering environmental information. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,453 entitled ELECTRONIC TELESCOPIC SIGHT, sighting apparatus is described in which an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be adjusted to follow a moving target and, when the distance to the target is known, the required "lead" for the target can be illuminated. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,719 entitled OPTICAL SIGHTING DEVICES, markings on the reticle provide the range for a target of known dimensions. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,162 entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR BORESIGHTING A FIREARM, a beam of coherent radiation is passed through the barrel of a firearm, and the sighting apparatus, using the point illuminated by the coherent radiation, can adjust the sighting apparatus In U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,744 entitled SWITCH ASSEMBLY FOR RIFLESCOPE, a mechanism for providing illuminated cross-hairs (aiming-point) in the reticle improves the targeting function in low light levels. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,204 entitled RETICLE DISPLAY FOR SMALL ARMS, a reticle display device is coupled to a sighting apparatus for simultaneous viewing by the eye not observing the target. The images viewed by the two eyes are integrated, the reticle display device providing aiming cross-hairs responsive to transducers gathering information with respect to environmental conditions.
The extensive activity related to sighting and ranging apparatus associated with rifles, firearms, and the like has resulted in improved apparatus for hunting. However, as the number and efficiency of hunters has increased, the amount of actual hunting that can be permitted without impacting the wildlife population has diminished. To provide the hunting experience without actual injury to the animals, a need has been felt for firearms and related sighting apparatus that can permit a simulated hunting experience in a manner harmless to the target species while still providing verification of the success in tracking the animals. Similarly, a need has been felt for a firearm/sighting apparatus combination that can provide a technique for training operators which includes a permanent record of the result of the operation of a firearm. Moreover, for the experienced hunter, comparison over time between the actual firings and the permanent record will build a confidence against the need to fire the missile to gain equivalent satisfaction of acquiring the target.